Tenerte es imposible
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: El se dejo deslumbrar por otra, demasido tarde se dio cuenta, de que a quien amaba era a aquella chica que habia estado junto él desde Hogwarts, su mejor amiga, ella lo a amado desde siempre y él...él... REVIEWS


**No puedo tenerte**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no.

Dedicado a **Hikari **quien con sus excelentes videos me ha inspirado a escribir este pequeño oneshot

* * *

**Canción:** No puedo tenerte

**Interprete:** Sin bandera

Observo todo el lugar con una mirada melancólica, mientras posaba sus orbes miel en las flores que adornaban el pasillo, mientras su mirada se posaba en el altar, mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, mientras apretaba el mango de su bolsa entre sus manos, era tan difícil de aceptar estar ahí.

Paso su mano por su cabellera castaña, sintiendo como el cuchicheo del lugar la exasperaba, y también sentía como las lagrimas picaban en sus ojos, sin embargo se contuvo, mirando las flores, intentando eliminar de su mente el olor a rosas, esas rosas que él le regalaba todas las mañanas.

De pronto apareció tan radiante como siempre, tan feliz, las miradas marrón y Verde chocaron, el sonrío como siempre, como si no supiera el dolor que ella sentía en el interior, tomo su lugar en el altar, las orbes marrón eran incapaces de abandonar aquella estilizada figura, en cualquier momento sabia que se soltaría a llorar.

La marcha nupcial anuncio lo inevitable, odio en ese momento aquella cabellera color fuego, los ojos miel que destellaban de alegría, la sonrisa que adornaba aquel rostro, jamás había sentido tanto odio en su vida, sin embargo logro sonreír, por las orbes verdes que observo.

No puso atención a nada más que a sus recuerdos, apenas y era capaz de encontraren aquel lugar un motivo para estar de pie, por que Harry le hacia eso, es que no sabia todo lo que ella sentía, no sabia que lo amaba más que a nada, que era todo, y el estaba ahí, uniendo su vida a otra, a otra que jamás lo querría como ella.

Pero Harry parecía tan cegado por ella, por un amor repentino, ignorando lo que ella sentía, ignorando lo que los unía, lo que los hacia ser el complemento perfecto.

Cerro los ojos ante el momento cruel, cerro los ojos, intentando escuchar otra cosa, intentando olvidar la realidad que la golpeaba a la cara, intentando olvidar tantas cosas, pero sobre todo tanto amor.

-"Yo Harry te tomo a ti Ginevra..."-

**Lo siento**

**  
vuelves a decir**

**  
regresas a mi**

**  
trato de existir**

**  
si dices lo siento**

Cuanto tiempo había paso, un mes un día un año, no lo sabia, lo único que le importaba era la sonrisa que ahora había en el rostro amado, lo único que le importaba eran los ojos aceituna que la miraban tras las gafas, lo único que le importaba era estar cerca de el, aquel aroma que la envolvía.

Mientras las lenguas se entrelazaban, mientras las manos se reconocían, mientras que por un momento nadie importaba más que ellos dos, mientras recorrían el cuerpo del otro, como si no existiera nada más, y realmente no existía nada, salvo sus almas, salvo aquel amor que solo existía dentro de ellos, y que jamas vería la luz del sol.

-"Como estas?"- Pregunto Harry abrazándola fuertemente, sintiéndose culpable de pronto

-"Bien, siempre que este a tu lado estaré bien"- dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente, ignorando el dolor que se instalaba en su pecho luego de todo lo que había pasado siempre se había sentido así, sentía que el tiempo que había estado con él era muy poco, sentía que cada uno de los besos que habían compartido, eran tan poco comprado con sus lagrimas, sentía miedo, miedo de que el se fuera y no volviera con ella.

Miedo de que un día se diera cuenta, de que Ginny se diera cuenta y lo obligara a elegir, miedo de que no la eligiera a ella, no podría soportar otras separación, no podría soportar estar lejos de él, no podría soportar no volverlo a tocar nunca.

lo amaba tanto y lo pero era que el lo sabia, lo sabia y se aprovechaba de aquellas circunstancias, la metía en su cama, le decía que la quería y a las horas siguientes volvía con ella, con ella que no podía amarlo como ella.

y lo peor de todo, era que ella aceptaba aquella situación, aceptaba unos cuantos besos, aceptaba ser la otra, cuando en verdad siempre había sido la primera, porque Harry había conocido el amor en sus brazos, por que Harry había estado con ella antes que con Ginny, por que ella lo conocía más que la pelirroja, por que ella había estado junto a él, en todos los momentos importantes.

Pero el parecía no recordarlo, pero ella lo hacia, como recordaba el dolor de aquel primer beso entre Harry y Ginny, como recordaba el dolor de aquella maldita boda, como recordaría el dolor de su partida.

como recordaría sus manos en su piel y el engaño que por el hacia.

**Perdona**

**  
vuelves a decir**

**  
y yo me entrego a ti**

**  
y al final temo salir**

**  
diciendo perdona**

-"Hola"- dijo él, entrado en la sala donde ella se encontraba leyendo, ella lo miro un minuto, para comprender, la mirada de desesperación del joven, los ojos invadidos por las lagrimas, no correspondió el saludo, lo abrazo fuertemente, intentando protegerlo de todo y de todos, como años atrás cuando ambos eran estudiantes.

Harry se aferro a ella como tantas veces atrás, la quería de eso no tenia ninguna duda, pero se había cegado por otra, se había dejado arrastrar por otra, había unido su vida a un espejismo y ahora no encontraba la manera de salir, sentía que se asfixiaba, que el amor que había sentido por la pelirroja se había convertido en una tortura.

Sentía que su mirada le irritaba, que su voz lo exasperaba, que sus continuas exigencias lo ahogaban, sentía que no le entendía, sentía que la conexión que los había unido se había terminado, sentía de pronto que todo lo que los había unido era una mentira, que toda la felicidad nunca había existido.

Sentía que aquella familia con la que siempre se había sentido a gusto lo ahogaba, sentía de pronto que Ginny se convertía poco a poco en una copia de Molly Weasley , que dejaba de importarle lo que el sentía, lo que el pensaba, no lo entendía, no sabia donde se había ido todo el amor que el había sentido por ella, y ahí estaba Hermione.

Hermione su Hermione

la mujer con la que había compartido tantas cosas y sufrido otras tantas, la mujer con la que siempre podía hablar, aquella que no tenia miedo a sus reclamos, la que aguantaba sus malos ratos, sus miedos, la que lo había acompañado en sus momentos más difíciles, quien siempre tenia un consejo, quien sin importar las consecuencias estaba a su lado, sin pedir nada, sin exigir nada.

quien lo quería como era, ni mas alto o más delgado, ni más inteligente, quien celebraba sus triunfos, quien estaba junto a él, siempre junto a él.

y ahí estaba el, dañándola, refugiándose en sus brazos, llenándola de besos, hundiéndose en su cuerpo sabiendo, sabiendo que ella lo amaba, tomando lo que ella le daba, sin regresar nada, usándola para después dejarla, deseaba tanto cambiar eso, pero ahora en su situación era imposible.

**No puedo tenerte**

**  
río y luego vuelvo a llorar**

**  
nunca se si tu vas a regresar**

**  
ya no puedo más**

**  
esperar**

-"Harry que pasa?"- Pregunto ella, cuando creyó prudente preguntar, cuando sintió que su amigo estaba listo para hablar

-"Hermione soy un tonto"-

-"Harry, no digas eso"- dijo ella mirándolo duramente recriminándole sus palabras, el sonrío ante aquel gesto tan propio de ella, tan característico de ella, y que tanto amaba, solo que había sido tan tonto y no se había dado cuenta antes

-"Pero es la verdad, desde hace tiempo solo he estado cometiendo una estupidez tras otra"-

-"No seas tan duro contigo que es lo que pasa?"- pregunto

-"Como fue posible que teniendo lo que siempre he querido me perdiera en un ilusión Hermione"-

-"No se de que me estas hablando Harry"- dijo ella, sin entender el por que de las palabras de su amigo, intentando no creer algo más tras esas palabras y salir lastimada como tantas veces atrás

Harry la miro exasperado, nunca había sido bueno con eso de los sentimientos, y era obvio que Hermione no creía que el sintiera algo por ella, estaba seguro de que Hermione consideraba que Harry solo la utilizaba, sintió un dolor en el pecho, al darse cuenta de la horrible situación en la que tenia a su amiga, como su amante y como prometida de otro.

-"Te amo"- dijo la fin, sin rodeos, pues era eso lo que sentía

**Te amo**

**  
vuelves a decir**

**  
quiero existir**

**  
no puedo más que decir**

**  
que te amo, te amo**

Lo observo sin atreverse a creer aun en sus palabras

¿La amaba, de verdad, no era un loco sueño de esos que la martirizaban toda las noches, de esos que la dejaban más perdida en las mañanas, esos que la lastimaban más que el propio Harry.

¿No era un sueño?

deseaba con toda su fuerza que fuera real, pero...

algo en su interior algo dentro, algo no encajaba en todo eso, como le gustaría creer, creer en las palabras de Harry.

-"Harry si esta es una de tus bromas"- dijo ella mirándolo duramente

-"Te amo"- volvió a repetir él, por que no había otra cosa que agregar, por que ese era su sentir, por que simplemente, era eso lo que sentía por ella

Lo miro un momento en silencio, todo lo que había soñado, las palabras que siempre había deseado oir, y el estaba ahí delante de ella, diciéndoselo y aun no podía creerlo, empezó a llora de felicidad, por que amaba y era correspondida.

Abrazo a su amigo con más fuerza que antes, antes de unir sus labios una vez más como tantas veces atrás

-"Yo también te amo Harry"- dijo con la voz llena de emoción, de amor, de ilusiones

**No puedo tenerte**

**  
Río y luego vuelvo a llorar**

**  
nunca se si tu vas a regresar**

**  
ya no puedo más**

**  
esperar  
**

Una vez más se entrego a él, aun embriagada por el "te amo" que había escuchado de sus labios

se entrego como nunca antes, sin arrepentimiento, sin cadenas, se entrego libre, por que no había nada más bello que amar y ser correspondido, por fin, por fin podía decir que estaba haciendo el amor con Harry, al fin podía ser feliz, mientras el la recorría mientras el la besaba.

jamas se había imaginado algo mejor que estar así en brazos de Harry de decirle que lo amaba, de escuchar que el también la amaba

¿Cuanta alegría podía caber en el corazón?

ella se sentía a punto de estallar mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Harry y le acariciaba la espalda lentamente

de pronto la fantasía se rompió y la realidad la golpeo duramente, cerro los ojos, preparándose para la pregunta

-"Harry que pasara con Ginny?"- pregunto

Harry la abrazo con fuerza, quería olvidarse de Ginny, quería olvidarse de todos sin embargo la mirada de Hermione le indicaba que ella no quería olvidarse.

-"No lo se"- contesto pero mentía y ella podía leer la mentira en sus ojos

-"Harry?"-

-"Por favor Hermione no a menciones no ahora"- dijo abrazándola aun más disfrutando de la piel suave sobre su piel

-"Que pasara con nosotros?"-

¿Por que ella se empeñaba en hacer esas preguntas, en dañarlos?

-"Hermione por favor"-

-"Necesito saberlo"- dijo ella incorporándose separándose de él

El lo sabia era el momento de la verdad, la amaba tanto, y era tan injusto que tu vieran que separarse tan injusto que no la hubiera visto antes

-"Tu te vas a casar con Krum no?"- dijo él buscando sus pantalones deseando que ella no estuviera desnuda, buscando no causar más daño

-"Harry yo pense que..."-

-"No podemos hacer nada"

-"Por que?"- grito ella, intentando impedir que se fuera

-"POR TODO"-

-"Que es todo Harry"-

-"Mi hijo"-

Hermione se congelo en su sitio mientras el salía del departamento, dolido, herido, odiando más que nunca a Ginny pero era su hijo, su hijo el había crecido sin una familia real, no podía hacerle eso a su hijo, camino rumbo a su hogar a continuar la mentira

-"Y el mío que Harry"- dijo Hermione bajito el se había ido y ella sabia que no regresaría, ella no se casaría con Krum y se iría lejos, donde pudiera darle una familia a SU HIJO, suyo y de su gran amor Harry Potter

**Notas de la autora**

Que les pareció, a mi no se me divido entre los sentimientos, lo quise dejar hasta aquí, la verdad por que me gusto y por que me gustaría continuarla después, no se cuando sienta que puedo darle un mejor final, espero que ustedes la hayan disfrutado, espero un Review y FELIZ NAVIDAD y Prospero Año 2006


End file.
